Darkness Eternal
by rachael-green-bakura
Summary: Because I know I'm not the only one who made the same character in both Oblivion and Skyrim. Lucien LachancexPlayer. M for sexual themes, and Dark Brotherhood stuff in general. To those who read my D&D stuff, this is a different Lily based off the original.
1. Where It All Began

I had never killed anyone before. Well, that's not quite true. I've killed people, dozens of them. But it was always in self defense. I had never murdered anyone before. And yet, here I stood like a deer in headlights, watching the blood spread around my arrow, soaking her clothes.

How had it gone so wrong? The woman who now lay dead at my feet had merely asked for my help. Her husband, boyfriend, whatever they were was in jail for murder but had hidden the stash of gold. I already had to get myself thrown in jail to even talk to the guy, but he asked me to kill her and bring her amulet back as proof of her death. Why hadn't I just…told her? Told Arnora what Jorundr wanted and worked out a deal? I could have. Instead I decided that I believed Jorundr's side of the story. And I killed the poor woman. Granted, she was probably actually a viper, but it was too late to figure that out now.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. It didn't work. I took another and ran a shaking hand through my hair. _Focus_, I thought. _Focus, Lily. It's not bad. This isn't bad. No one saw me enter. She didn't make a sound. I can leave now. No one will ever be the wiser._

Right. The amulet. That stupid, Azura-damned amulet. I removed it from around her neck and then of all times my damnable Thieves Guild instincts kicked in and I decided to search around her house. I was practically across the street from Ongar's house; I could grab something to fence to him at least.

In my search, I came across another stupid amulet. Now quite sure she had been a snake of a woman, I decided to take both back to Jorundr. He told me where his stash was, but I didn't care to collect it. I did anyway, of course, a thief doesn't pass this kind of free loot up, but it didn't feel important. No, what felt important right now was the fact that I had killed a woman. And I had liked it. Gods, I was still shaking. I didn't know whether it was from fear or adrenaline or both.

Home. I needed to go home. Home was a safe place, a place where I could think. I found the road again and started walking towards Cheydinhal, looking over my shoulder every dozen yards. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I was accosted by a bandit halfway there and I shot him, like I'd done a dozen times, but this time it felt…different. _You're just being stupid_, I told myself, continuing to walk on.

I arrived in Cheydinhal late, after midnight. Exhausted, I trudged on past the Mages and Fighters Guilds to my house, unlocking the door and kicking it shut behind me. I locked it tight, unnerved by the feelings I'd been getting. I wanted to sleep so badly, but I was still covered in blood and sweat and dirt. I went upstairs and drew myself a bath, stripping out of my armor and washing until my skin was raw. I decided to leave my armor on the floor and forego dressing myself and drying my hair, flopping on my bed still wet and passing out within minutes.

* * *

_It can't have been more than an hour_, I thought blearily as I started coming to. I kept my eyes closed, trying to go back to sleep, when I became aware of a presence in my bedroom. I opened my eyes and looked up. A man in black robes and a hood leaned against my wall. I gasped loudly and sat bolt upright, scooting away from him, at the same time becoming aware of my undressed state and pulling the blanket up to hide myself.

The man smirked. "You sleep rather soundly for a murderer," he said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine – both good and bad ones. "That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."

I stared at him, then swallowed and found my voice. "Who are you?" I asked. I wondered if he was the one who'd been watching me all the way home.

"I am Lucien Lachance," he said. "A Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you, you are a killer. A taker of life. A harvester of souls. Your work…your deathcraft…pleases the Night Mother. And so, I come to you with an offering. An opportunity…to join our rather _unique_ family."

I hesitated for a moment. The Dark Brotherhood were the stuff of legends, of scary bedtime stories. Stop that, son, or the Dark Brotherhood will come and get you and the like. My head was screaming that this was a bad idea that was going to end in tragedy for all involved, but…I was curious. "…Please continue, Mr. Lachance," I said, not quite sure how to address him. He had such a nice name, but Lucien seemed a bit informal. Especially for a Speaker. Was a Speaker a high rank?

His expression changed slightly, perking up a bit. "Ah, I find your etiquette refreshing," he said. "On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."

I wanted to tell him to slow down. This was all happening so fast. I didn't know what else to say, so I just said hesitantly, "Rufio will die by my hand."

"Excellent!" purred Lucien. "Now please, accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood. It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood. May it serve your endeavors well."

He handed me a gorgeous ebony dagger, _Blade of Woe _etched into it. As I looked it over, I wondered why the only thought that popped in my head was _that's not the only virgin blade around here_. Where was I even trying to go with that? I scolded the pervert section of my brain.

"Now, I bid you farewell. I do hope we meet again soon."

"Wait!" I cried, my head snapping back up to look at him. "I have questions."

Lucien looked back at me. "Ask them, dear child."

"Can you…explain the Dark Brotherhood?" I asked, feeling foolish.

Lucien looked surprised. "Have you not heard of the Dark Brotherhood? Of the remorseless guild of paid assassins and homicidal cutthroats?" he asked.

"Just in stories…"

"Join us, and you'll find the Dark Brotherhood to be all that, and so much more. We are, more than anything, a union of like-minded individuals. We kill for profit, for enjoyment, and for the glory of the Dread Father, Sithis. We are family, with bonds forged in blood and death," he explained patiently.

I nodded. I liked the sound of that, I supposed. "And the…target. The man I'm supposed to kill…"

He got a look on his face that suggested he found my nervousness endearing. "Know that Rufio is old and weak, and sleeps his days away. You could kill him before he even has a chance to wake. If you so choose."

I felt slightly reassured, but not much. It hardly seemed sporting to kill a weak old man while he slept. "What about you?" I asked. "You said you were a Speaker. Is a Speaker a high rank?"

"Yes, I am a Speaker, a representative of the Dark Brotherhood. My voice is the voice of the Black Hand, our organization's ruling body. One of my duties is to find exceptional individuals, such as yourself, and offer a place within our family," he explained.

I blushed despite myself at being called an exceptional individual. "How did you hear about the murder? There weren't any witnesses. Are there rumors about it already…?"

Lucien smirked again. "Dear Sister, I do not spread rumors. I create them."

Well that was infuriatingly cheeky of him. I'd best avoid Bruma for some time. "One last one…did you…see me bathe?" I asked, blushing.

Lucien laughed. It was a nice sound. "Your path is clear," he said. "Send Rufio to his death, and the Dark Brotherhood will embrace you as family." He then cast a spell on himself so as not to be seen, and left my bedroom.

I was stunned for a moment at how he'd outright avoided my question and shouted after him, "That's not fair!" I heard the front door close. "I guess he left…"

I looked at the ebony dagger in my hand. I tsked and tossed it on top of the dresser, writing it all off as a bad dream and going back to bed. That's right. This wasn't real. This _couldn't _be real. It was all just a dream created by my own paranoia.

And yet, however many times I told myself this before falling back into uneasy sleep, the Blade of Woe was still on my dresser in the morning.


	2. A Knife in the Dark

AN: Wow, so much feedback so quickly! I'm really glad you guys like the fic, I never expected this! Thank you, you guys are the best!

* * *

Days passed, a week, two. I'd decided I wasn't going to kill again, I didn't want to, it wasn't _me_. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Lachance's low purr of a voice out of my head, nor could I forget about the Blade of Woe I was so compelled to carry with me laying at the bottom of my bag. Surely if I just…never acted, never killed this Rufio man, surely Lachance would never seek me out again and I could put all this behind me.

My business in Bravil had kept me much longer than I had intended, and night had already fallen by the time I left and started heading north up the road towards the Imperial City. It didn't bother me much, but then the rain started. I clicked my tongue in annoyance, pulling my bag up to shield my head. I saw a light in the distance on the road, shining through the dark and the rain. I sprinted towards it, wet and unhappy.

The proprietor looked up as I opened the door, gleefully shouting, "Well I be a spotted snow bear, a customer! Welcome, welcome to the Inn of Ill Omen. I'm Manheim Maulhand, owner."

I stopped a minute, the inn name ringing a bell. I approached the counter. "Lucky I found an inn," I said. "There's a storm coming outside."

"We got plenty of rooms if you want one," said Manheim eagerly. From the look of the place, he probably didn't have much business. "Ain't nobody here 'cept old Rufio."

Ah, that was it. The Inn of Ill Omen was the place I had to go to kill the poor guy. Oh well. It wasn't like I was here to kill him, simply get out of the rain. But while I was here… "Rufio?" I questioned innocently.

"He's an old codger," said Manheim. "Been living here for a couple of weeks now. If you ask me, he's hiding from something. But what do I care? He pays his tab. His room is downstairs, in what I like to call the Private Quarters. Use that hatch in the floor over there. But don't expect a warm reception."

I followed his pointing finger and saw the trapdoor. "Thank you," I said. "I'll just take a room for the night."

"Ten gold."

I handed him my gold and went to the room he directed me towards. I flopped on the bedroll and closed my eyes. It was uncomfortable, and my mind was racing. I thought about Lucien Lachance, trying to picture him in my mind. It wasn't hard; his voice had been tugging at my mind since I met him that night. He'd come see me again if I killed this weak old man. And I mean…surely he must've _done something _if someone went so far as to call for his death…right?

A look couldn't hurt. Just one look at my target, then I'd decide. I rolled out of the bedroll and got to my feet. I crept back downstairs, keeping low and sneaking. Manheim was occupied and had his back turned, talking to a Redguard woman. I went to the trapdoor, opened it silently, and dropped in.

Rufio's room was at the end of the hall. He was awake, pacing his room. I don't know if he heard my footsteps or just sensed I was there, but he looked up at my approach.

"Who are you? What do you want? I ain't done nothing!" he shouted at me. Well if that didn't scream 'guilty conscience' I don't know what did.

"Oh, but you have, Rufio," I said, adding some fuel to the proverbial fire to see how far it would burn before I scared the frail old man to death.

"No!" he cried, visibly shaking. "Please! I didn't mean to do it, you understand me? She struggled! I…I told her to just stay still, but she wouldn't listen! I had no choice!"

He ran, shoving me aside and running to the room next door. So that's how it was. I could fill in the blanks myself. I felt a pang of sympathy for whoever had called for his death, someone who probably had a defiled dead daughter on his hands.

Still I hesitated. Was it really worth ending his life? An eye for an eye and all that, to be sure, but this was in very deep. Then I remembered two things at once. I remembered the rush of adrenaline after I'd killed Arnora, how addictive it felt. And I remembered Lachance's words as he handed me the dagger. _It is a virgin blade, and it thirsts for blood_.

That voice that sent shivers down my spine clear in my head, I dug the Blade of Woe from the bottom of my bag. It felt natural in my hand, despite never holding a blade before, preferring my bow. I followed Rufio into the next room. It was odd that he hadn't tried to flee further or call for help. He stood cowering in the corner of the room, his back to me. My head quite clear, I took the ten steps between us, covered his mouth, and severed his spine.

He died quickly and slumped on the floor. I pulled the Blade of Woe out of his back and wiped it clean on his clothes. Instead of returning it to my bag, I slipped it into the empty loop on my belt. I then realized I hadn't been breathing. I let out my air and gasped. The adrenaline rush was back. Along with the need to escape and get the hell out. Leaving Rufio where he lay, I climbed the ladder out the trapdoor and hurriedly left the inn, continuing down the road despite the dark and the rain.

* * *

It was the middle of the day by the time I made it back home to Cheydinhal. I was exhausted, having slept only an hour at the Inn of Ill Omen before committing murder. While I knew my house was a place Lachance would 'deem secure', I really hoped he would wait until I'd gotten a decent night's sleep. Err, day's sleep.

No such luck, of course. I must've only got another hour before I heard that delightful purr.

"So, the deed is done."

I groaned and blearily sat up, rubbing my eyes. At least I was clothed this time. Lucien continued speaking before I could even greet him. "How do I know this?" _I don't care how you know this, let me sleep._ "You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things. For you are now part of the family."

I yawned. "Now what?" I asked.

"Now you embrace your fate," purred Lucien. "The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink. As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given. You must now go to the abandoned house near the eastern wall of this city. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: 'Sanguine, my Brother.' You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following... your progress. Welcome to the family."

"Hang on, hang on, my sleep deprived brain can't keep up with this," I said. "Abandoned house, Sanguine my brother, Ocheeva."

"Correct, Sister," said Lucien.

"What is this covenant you mentioned?" I asked.

"Know this," begins Lucien. Oh no, as much as I loved hearing him talk, I couldn't absorb much more information right now. "Every Dark Brother and Sister is a child of Sithis. He whom we call Sithis has many other names. Chaos. Doom. Discord. Sithis is the Void. We of the Dark Brotherhood serve the Night Mother, who is the bride of Sithis. The Night Mother rules her children with a terrible Black Hand. The Black Hand is the ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood. It is made up of one Listener and Four Speakers. Four fingers and a thumb, if you will. As a member of the Dark Brotherhood, you must abide by the Five Tenets. They are the laws that guide and protect us."

"Which are?"

"The Five Tenets are as follows: Tenet one: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet two: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis." Gods, he was so formal about it. "Tenet three: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet four: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet five: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to – "

"Invoke the wrath of Sithis?" I offered.

Lucien gave me a look. I shivered slightly from his cold gaze, but looked back at him unflinchingly. "Yes," he said simply after a moment. He cleared his throat. "You are now one with the Dark Brotherhood. Visit Ocheeva in the Sanctuary and your new life will begin." He lifted his hand to cast that same cloaking spell.

I'm not sure what prompted me to ask, but for some reason, "Will I see you again?" came from my mouth before he could leave.

Lucien smirked. "It's likely," he purred. "Should you continue down this path of excellence." He cast the spell and left.

I didn't know why, but Lachance…_intrigued _me. I wanted to learn whatever I could about him, and I guess the first place to start would be with the Sanctuary in that abandoned, burned out, boarded up house. It was certainly a good place to hide it – no one I knew would go near that place, myself included. It could wait though. I needed sleep.


	3. Welcome to the Family

Night had fallen by the time I woke up. I yawned and stretched, shaking my head to clear the sleepy fog. Oh yeah, that's right. I had to go to that creepy abandoned house down the road. I rolled out of bed and began making myself look presentable. If these people were going to become my new quote unquote family, I shouldn't look like I'd just rolled out of bed.

I left my house and made my way to the abandoned house. It was so creepy. I almost didn't want to go inside. Before, every time I passed it on the street, it was…just never something I looked twice at. A constant feature of the fair city of Cheydinhal. But now that I looked at it, really looked at it, it was definitely the kind of place an axe murderer would hide out in. I then remembered the nature of the group I was going to go meet and decided it was appropriate.

I glanced around, more than a little nervous. There was no one in sight. I carefully approached the boarded up door. How was I supposed to get in…? I looked around the door and saw that while the nails in the door were real, the ones in the frame were purely decorative and it should swing right open. I tried the handle. It was locked, of course, but I picked it easily, opened the door, and stepped inside.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. The whole place smelled of damp and mold and decay. The wood was rotten in places and cobwebs adorned nearly every surface. It had the feel of a place that had been forgotten for decades, maybe longer. Looking around, I saw a handful of doors, but none of them were black. I tried upstairs. The wood planks creaked threateningly under my weight. Nearing the top, one of the stairs broke under my foot, forcing me to scramble up as disturbed spiders scurried for shelter.

Upstairs was just as bad as down, with the added fear of the floor breaking and sending me to the floor below. It wasn't longer than a minute before my nerve failed me and I returned to the safer ground floor, leaping over the broken step. I sat down on a crate, but its strained creak made me get up again right away. I felt like an idiot; what door did Lachance mean?

Feeling foolish, I tried the basement. I glanced around, my eyes settling on a pile of rubble. A section of wall seemed to have fallen away. Now questioning the support of the house as a whole, I went over to investigate and saw the dark tunnel. Now I felt really foolish. I followed it, my hand against the earthy wall to guide me in the dark. A faint reddish glow was visible at the end.

I turned a corner and was faced with a door. A great skull was carved into it with a black hand on its forehead. The hand was glowing, giving off the red light. A depiction of a woman was underneath, with five skeletal children. The Night Mother, probably. Yep. It was official. I was a moron.

I approached the black door, though I had to admit there wasn't that much black on the door. If I saw Lachance again I'd have to point that out. When I reached the suspiciously blood drenched step, a terrible whisper that sent a shudder through me spoke, seemingly right through my head.

"_What is the color of night?_"

The answer Lachance gave me suddenly didn't seem to fit the question, as Sanguine was a daedra prince and not a color, but I answered calmly and confidently, "Sanguine, my Brother."

The terrible whisper entered my brain again. "_Welcome home._"

The door creaked open and I got my first look at the Sanctuary. It was roomy with tall pillars holding it up. A hall at the end of the foyer turned right, out of my sight. Two large doors adorned either side of the foyer. Great banners hung down, depicting that black hand I'd seen several times already. While it looked like it should be damp and cold, it was quite warm.

An Argonian woman who had been waiting near the entrance approached me. She was pretty, as pretty as a human could find a lizard, her scales various shades of green and pink and purple. She smiled at me. "Greetings! Greetings! I am Ocheeva, mistress of this Sanctuary. Lucien has told me all about you. Let me welcome you to the Dark Brotherhood!"

"H-hello, Ocheeva," I replied. "I'm Lily. Though if Lucien told you all about me, I guess you knew that."

"Indeed, Sister Lily," said Ocheeva. "You stand in our sanctuary. May it serve as your new home, a place of comfort and security whenever the need arises. When you're ready for work, go and speak with Vicente Valtieri. He handles all assignments for the new family members. But before you go, please accept this gift from your new family. A unique set of armor, lighter than normal leather and black as the Void."

She handed me a set of gorgeous black armor. "Thank you," I said, looking it over.

"Please," said Ocheeva. "Feel free to explore your new home and introduce yourself to your new Brothers and Sisters. And don't mind the skeleton. He is the Dark Guardian of the Sanctuary, and he means you no harm." I looked past her to see that yes indeed there was an armored skeleton patrolling the foyer.

"Thank you, I will," I said. "Uhm, what about Lucien…err, Mr. Lachance? Is he here?"

Ocheeva shook her head. "Lucien isn't here very often. His duties with the Black Hand keep him very busy, so he trusts me to keep this Sanctuary in order. He also lives and sleeps elsewhere, though I believe it's relatively nearby. If you're lucky you might catch him when he drops by to check in, as he does from time to time."

"Okay," I said. "I guess I'll go get to know the family." I left Ocheeva, noticing a male Argonian sitting and reading in a corner. He looked up at my approach, grinning. His scales were mostly red and green.

"Greetings, Sister. I am Teinaava," he said. "I welcome you to our family, and this Sanctuary. May you find yourself at home here, in the loving embrace of our Lady the Night Mother."

"Thank you, Teinaava," I replied. "I'm sure I will. I was curious about Lucien. I'd like to thank him, but Ocheeva says he isn't here often."

Teinaava smiled knowingly. "Ocheeva and I have known Lucien since we were hatchlings. He is the one who trained us in the way of the Shadowscale, and is like a father to us."

"What's a Shadowscale?" I asked, confused.

"In the Argonian home of Black Marsh, those born under the sign of the Shadow are taken at birth and presented to the Dark Brotherhood. A Shadowscale hatchling is trained in the arts of stealth and assassination, and lives a life in service to the mighty kingdom of Argonia. Any Shadowscale who lives to come of age is accepted into the Dark Brotherhood as a full member of the family. So it was with me and Ocheeva," he explained.

"Ah, interesting," I said. "I hope we can talk more, Teinaava."

Teinaava nodded. "May you walk always in the shadow of Sithis, dear Sister." He looked back down at his book, and I realized I had been dismissed.

I turned around to find someone else to hassle, only to be immediately set upon by a young woman. "Hi! Antoinetta Marie! Welcome, dear Sister! So good to finally meet you! I hope you're getting along all right. If you need anything, anything at all, you need only ask. I saw you asking about Lucien! I will always think of Lucien Lachance as my savior. When he found me, I was living in a gutter, an inch away from death. I owe him everything."

"Oh," I said, startled and overwhelmed. "Uhm. Hi, Antoinetta. I'm Lily. Good to meet you."

"You too, dear Sister! Good luck! I hope you don't get killed! I mean, uhm…well you know!" And with that she was off. Well she was certainly a character.

I went through one of the big doors and found myself in a training hall. A Khajiit was practicing spells against the wall. I approached him, but before I could even get even get a greeting out, he snapped, "If it isn't the newest member of the family. Let's get one thing straight - the Tenets prevent me from killing you. But I don't have to like you. I'll sell you equipment, but only because Ocheeva is making me. This family doesn't need any... outsiders."

_Well, fuck you too_, I thought. "Can I get a name out of the generous merchant?"

"M'raaj-Dar," he said shortly before turning his back on me and resuming his spellcasting.

A little affronted by the rude welcome, I left the training room and went across to the other large door. This one was empty, but appeared to be the living quarters. A huge rat scurried up to me and sniffed at my boots. I was about to scream, startled, before I noticed it had a collar around its neck. The pet of someone I guess? He stood up on his hind legs and put his paws on my leg. A tag on the collar read Schemer.

"Hi, Schemer," I said carefully. There was some cheese on the table. I pulled off a small piece and crouched down, holding it out in my open palm. Schemer sniffed it, then ate it, happily nuzzling my hand. Okay, he wasn't so bad.

I left Schemer in search of actual people. I still hadn't found this Vicente guy. I went down the hall to see and Orc and a Bosmer talking to one another.

"But why, Sister?" the Orc was saying. "What is the point? Why should anyone bother with all that sneaking and skulking?"

"My dear Gogron, you are a life-taker for the Dark Brotherhood!" said the Bosmer patiently. "Our very existence relies on shadow and deception. Do you not value our secrets?"

"Yes, yes, of course I value our secrets," replied the Orc Gogron, "and I have never betrayed them! But using stealth to kill… It's just so…weak."

"But Brother, what of the contracts that require subtlety?" asked the Bosmer. "You must at least strive to earn the bonuses that are offered?"

"Bonuses?" he asked. He laughed heartily. "Useless, I say! Gold and magical trinkets are no substitute for the freedom to slaughter anyone I please, at any time!"

The Bosmer smiled and laughed. "Oh, Gogron!" she said endearingly. "Your methods may be crude, but your heart is always in the right place."

They turned and both saw me. The Bosmer approached me. "Warmest welcomes to you. I am Telaendril. Wood Elf and loyal daughter of Sithis. I hope you find our Sanctuary to your liking."

"Hi," I said. "Uhm. Lily. Nord and…new daughter of Sithis. I guess." I was a little put off by her formality.

Gogron approached me. "Welcome! Welcome to the family! I'd hug you, but Ocheeva told me not to."

"Ah, I'll rain check you on that, then," I said. "I look forward to getting to know you two. Anything you can tell me?"

Telaendril gave Gogron a sideways glace and giggled. "Oh, I shouldn't...well all right. Gogron had a pet rabbit as a child! He petted the thing so hard he crushed its skull! Hahaha! What a brute!"

Gogron didn't seem to take offense and retorted with, "Hey, I don't like to tell stories, but Telaendril and me...you know. Don't believe me? I've got her undergarments to prove it! Hahahahaha!" Telaendril lightly slapped his arm but didn't seem too bothered.

"I, uhm, kinda meant other stuff," I said. "The Sanctuary, what's expected of me, uhm, maybe the Speaker who invited me here?"

"Lucien recruited all of us," said Gogron.

"Actually, Lucien did not try to recruit me," said Telaendril. "Not at first. He tried to kill me. My father wanted me dead, and he hired the Dark Brotherhood to do it. I escaped from Lucien, and paid my father back for his treachery. Lucien came to me again that night with an offer I just couldn't refuse."

"I once saw Lucien deal with an insubordinate Brother, someone who had broken the Tenets. It took me a week to get the blood off my boots," said Gogron.

Well that was certainly helpful to know. Better not go breaking any of those Tenets. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you around the Sanctuary? I still need to find a Vicente…"

"Happy hunting, my Sister!" said Gogron, walking away with Telaendril behind him.

I continued down the hall. There was a large bedroom to my left, but no one was inside. I figured this must be Ocheeva's room. Passing it by, I continued down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, and into a similar large bedroom.

A man sat at the table in the middle, reading a book. He appeared young, no older than his mid-thirties, but something was off. He was pale, and his face was gaunt and scarred beyond his perceived years. He looked up at my approached and I could see his eyes were a pale shade of red. He grinned, revealing pointed fangs. So he was a vampire. I didn't really have any thoughts about it beyond that. Unlike most of Tamriel, I had no real prejudice against vampires. They had never wronged me personally.

"Warmest greetings to you," he said. "I trust you've already spoken with Ocheeva? I am Vicente Valtieri. I provide assignments for all new family members. Please do not let my appearance...unnerve you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire."

"Hello, Vicente," I said. "I wasn't unnerved. I've never had a problem with vampires."

"How refreshing," he said. "Sit down. You and I are going to become very well acquainted, as you will be learning under my tutelage. Until you rise through enough ranks, you will get all of your contracts from me."

"How do the contracts work?" I asked, sitting down opposite him at the table.

"A contract is a pact one enters into with the Dark Brotherhood. They provide us with the gold, and we remove someone from existence. A contract is fulfilled by a skilled assassin such as yourself, who keeps the Dark Brotherhood's end of the bargain. So it has always been. While carrying out a contract, you may have the opportunity to earn a bonus if certain parameters are met."

"A bonus?" I asked. "I heard Gogron talking about them. How he thinks they're useless."

"Gogron does not earn many bonuses," Vicente agrees. "They are not, however, useless. Some contracts are straightforward. Find the target, eliminate them, then return to the Sanctuary. No time limits or complications. However, many of our clients request that their contracts be carried out in a specific manner. A certain place, a certain method of elimination. We try to honor these requests whenever possible. After all, the Dark Brotherhood's reputation has been built on providing... good service. Any Brother or Sister who can complete a contract while fulfilling a specific request will receive a valuable bonus, oftentimes a powerful magic item."

"Okay, seems simple enough," I said. "How long have you been with the Brotherhood?"

"Over two hundred years," he answers. "I was stricken with vampirism over three hundred years ago, while on an expedition deep into the Ashlands of Vvardenfell. For nearly one hundred years I hunted in secret, until the Dark Brotherhood found me. As for this particular Sanctuary, only a few decades. Maybe, if you prove yourself, I would be willing to pass my dark gift onto you."

Well that was certainly an offer I'd have to think long and hard on. "So if you've been here so long you must know a lot of the members pretty well. Like perhaps…"

"Like perhaps our own Mr. Lucien Lachance," finished Vicente, raising an eyebrow smugly. "My senses are keener than most. I heard you asking about him. You are not the first young lady to fall for him, nor will you be the last."

"R-rude!" I said, affronted. "I-I have not fallen for him!" Even as I said it, I knew I was blushing.

"Oh, of course you haven't," said Vicente knowingly. "I have known Lucien longer than anyone. He joined our ranks very young, and he, like you, was trained by me. When I first joined the family, this Sanctuary was controlled by another Speaker. Lucien took over when she was killed while fulfilling a contract. And that is all you will get out of me."

"Fine," I said. "So I guess my next question is…what's my first contract?"

Vicente grinned wide. "Excellent. Here is what you must do. Go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Elena. Board the ship and find its captain, Gaston Tussaud. He'll be in his cabin. Eliminate Tussaud in any manner you see fit. The pirates have been moving a lot of cargo onboard lately. You may be able to smuggle yourself on board in one of the packing crates. Oh, and one more thing. Get into the habit of asking your fellow family members about any current contract. Their insight may prove invaluable."

"Alright," I said. "I guess I'll get on that then."

"Spill some blood for me, dear Sister."

Vicente returned to his book, a clear dismissal.


	4. A Watery Grave

This was good. I could do this. I mean, sure, they were all murderers…but I guess I was too. They seemed nice enough. At least, I didn't feel like I was going to have my throat slit in my sleep. Well, maybe from the Khajiit.

Vicente told me to talk to my new family, and so I would. This was my first contract, after all. I figured I could probably use all the help I could get. I skipped M'raaj-Dar, and much of what I was told wasn't of much use. Ocheeva just told me she'd killed a pirate once. Gogron told me to do what I wanted because there was no chance for a bonus. Antoinetta told me that the decks of ships were very shadowy, which was sort of useful, I guess. Telaendril told me that pirates don't favor armor, which was also sort of useful. Teinaava, however, was of great help. He told me about a balcony on the outside of the ship that probably led right to the captain's cabin. I was quite nimble and jumping was one of my strong suits; I could probably reach it.

I left the Sanctuary and made my way out of the abandoned house, being careful about my exit in case someone was watching. I stopped back at my house first to try on the armor Ocheeva had given me. It fit me like a glove, and as I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but think…damn, my ass looks amazing. Yes, I could definitely get used to this armor.

I had tarried long enough. The Imperial City was a long ways off. I left my house and began my long trek, hoping to arrive by morning.

* * *

Dawn had just arrived when I crossed the bridge into the Waterfront district. I knew the Waterfront well, being a member of the Thieves Guild, and it didn't take me too long to find the ship. I stopped for a moment, looking over the ship, in particular looking for the balcony Teinaava had mentioned, and I didn't notice the Dunmer approaching me until she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" she asked adoringly. "The Marie Elena. Damn fine ship, with a damn fine crew. I should know, I'm her first mate. Malvulis is the name. So believe me when I tell you we don't like it when people snoop around in our affairs. You get near that ship, and my men will run you through."

"How rude!" I cried. "I'm not interested in your affairs! I _live_ here! Honestly, do you give that speech to everyone who passes by? Is it a crime to have eyes now?" Convincing enough, I thought, and I _did_ own a shack on the Waterfront, as it was useful to be near Armand.

"I hope I made myself clear the first time. If you get near that ship, you'll end up dead. Now get out of my face," Malvulis growled.

"You get out of my face, _bitch_," I growled right back. I shoved past her and continued towards my shack, just in case she wanted to check my story. I waited at home for nearly an hour before slipping silently back outside. I went around the other way so the hostile Dunmer wench wouldn't see me, and spotted the balcony.

I snuck down to the beach underneath it and jumped. I grabbed onto the bars of the balcony and pulled myself up. I stayed crouched on the balcony a moment, poised to dive in case anyone had seen me, but it seemed no one had. The lock on the door was a difficult one, and I broke several picks trying to open it, but open it I eventually did.

I pushed the door open silently to see my target, Captain Gaston Tussaud. He was eating, his back turned to me. I snuck up behind him and shoved the Blade of Woe through the back of his neck, yanking it out and stabbing him in the stomach again for good measure. He gurgled and fell forward, making a loud clang on the plate and silverware. Well, no one said I would be graceful my first time starting out.

As I was looting the body, there was a knock and a call at the door. Not wasting any time, I immediately abandoned my search and left back onto the balcony. I was about to dive into the water when I saw Malvulis down on the docks. Not thinking twice, I pulled out my bow, took careful aim, and put an arrow through her throat. Teach that bitch the threaten me. Leaving Sithis to take care of the rest, I leapt off the balcony and dove into the water, swimming to the opposite shore and starting my trek back to Cheydinhal.

* * *

I reentered the Sanctuary triumphantly. I noted that the door didn't ask me a question again and just let me in. I went straight to Vicente in his room, holding my arms up in triumph like a complete dork.

"So, the pirate has been eliminated. Excellent. No one will mourn his passing, and Sithis has been appeased," said Vicente, turning a page in his book.

"I sent his first mate to Sithis too," I said. "She had it coming."

"I'm sure she did," said Vicente. "Here. Your reward."

He handed me a black ring. As I examined it, he explained, "It is the Black Band. And enchanted ring, it will bolster your ability to pick locks, resist magic, and will increase the protection you get from light armor."

"Thank you," I said, slipping it onto my finger.

"Go and rest now," said Vicente. "I'll have another contract for you when you are ready."

"Alright," I said.

I left Vicente and mingled with my family. I learned about them. I learned that Ocheeva and Teinaava were egg-mates. I learned that Teinaava was not at all jealous that his twin sister ran the Sanctuary and he didn't. I learned that Gogron was Schemer's owner, and made sure never to pet him too hard. M'raaj-Dar summoned the Dark Guardian that patrolled the foyer, and took care to bind it to the Sanctuary and not him in case something happened, and that he still polished its armor. Telaendril has been to every province in Tamriel. Antoinetta had never had a boyfriend for longer than a week, and had a crush on Lachance almost as bad as the one I was still denying I had. I learned about the Night Mother, and Sithis, and how it all fit together. We spoke of contracts, though I had only three stories of actual murders. I learned how all of them liked to kill their targets, and laughed with the rest when Gogron told the story of killing a five year old Nord girl at her birthday party after she asked him if he was the jester. I learned that Gogron and Telaendril were not official, but they had been together long enough that everyone considered them an item anyway.

Sure, they were twisted. But by the time I left the Sanctuary to go home and go to bed late, late into the night, I felt like I had made the right decision. These people, despite their lightheartedly bloodthirsty ways, or perhaps because of them, were becoming my family. As I fell asleep, hardly able to wait until morning when I could go back, I felt like I had finally come home.


	5. Accidents Happen

I woke up bright and early, eager to get my next contract. I dressed in the armor Ocheeva had given me and happily went home to the Sanctuary. Bidding my Brothers and Sisters good morning, I went down to Vicente's room.

"Vicente!" I called eagerly, turning the corner, just in time to see him getting into bed. If that stone slab could really be called a bed. "Oh. Right. Vampire. Sorry."

"Don't worry," said Vicente. "It's refreshing to see an initiate so eager. At this rate, you won't be Murderer rank for very long."

"About that," I said. "I think I'm ready for my next contract."

"I thought so," said Vicente, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "We need you to stage an...accident. Kill the target in the manner specified, and you'll receive a considerable bonus."

"I'm your woman," I said eagerly.

"As I expected," said Vicente. "Good. The target is a Wood Elf named Baenlin. You will find him at his home in Bruma. Enter secretly and avoid his manservant, Gromm. On the second floor is a secreted door leading to a crawlspace. Inside are the fastenings of a mounted head that hangs over Baenlin's favorite chair. Loosen the fastenings any night between eight pm and eleven pm, and the head will surely fall on Baenlin as he relaxes in his chair, as is custom. If Baenlin is killed in any other manner, or if the manservant Gromm is killed, you will forfeit the bonus. Now go, and may Sithis be with you." He lay back down on his slab and folded his arms over his chest. I took a moment to laugh internally at how blatantly vampire like the pose was and went to talk to my family about the contract. Teinaava's hint had proved invaluable on my last contract, and hopefully there was another gem from someone.

Ocheeva was just as useless as last time, only telling me to kill the target in any way I could if something went wrong. Telaendril just told me that some contracts required a specific elimination, which of course I already knew, so thank you very little. Gogron and Teinaava both gave me a little bit of insight into the manservant, Gromm, how he was probably a big Nord who would rip my arms off and beat me with them. I tried to give M'raaj-Dar the benefit of the doubt, but he merely shouted at me that he wasn't looking for a friend and called me a foul-smelling ape, so I decided to leave him be. Antoinetta was most helpful this time.

"How do you plan on entering this man's house?" she asked me. "Through the front door? Be smart and look for a more inconspicuous way in, like a cellar entrance."

Taking this information to heart, I made my way to Bruma. I was nervous about entering the city, but Arnora's death at this point was old news and the guards didn't even glance my way. I found Baenlin's house quickly and followed Antoinetta's advice, going around the back. Sure enough, there was a cellar entrance, which I easily picked the lock on and slipped inside.

The musty cellar was abandoned, but I snuck around anyway. I climbed the stairs silently and creaked open the door. A big Nord man walked by and I shrunk back, fearing he'd see me, but my worries were for naught. He passed me by and went upstairs.

I waited a moment, then followed him up as quietly as I could. I saw him go into the far room and threw myself into the one immediately on my right. This was rather nerve-wracking, I had to admit. I found the crawlspace in that room and opened it, climbing in and closing it behind me. It was roomy enough, and the fastenings were right in front of me. And now we played the waiting game.

* * *

I didn't know what time it was when I jolted awake, but I thanked Sithis I hadn't been discovered. I heard voices below me and crawled to where the fastenings were. I could kind of see through a hole in the wall and I saw Baenlin in his chair. I grinned and undid the fastenings. I watched the chains slide through the holes and heard the sickening crack as the Bosmer's skull was split open. Gromm yelled out in shock and horror, and I took that as my cue to leave.

I slipped out of the crawl space and back downstairs. Before I went back into the cellar, I allowed myself a peek into the room where the old elf had died. A small pool of blood was on the floor around the chair. Gromm was kneeling on the floor, the corpse of Baenlin on his lap, grieving for his master. It then struck me like a bolt of lightning – I had never once thought of Baenlin as a person. Merely prey.

Unnerved with myself, I hurriedly left the house. My memory of the way back to Cheydinhal is foggy at best. The first thing I really remember was returning to Vicente.

"So, the accident has been staged, and Baenlin lies dead. Well done! You have more than earned your reward and bonus, as well as a promotion to Slayer," said Vicente happily upon him seeing me enter his room. He handed me an Elven dagger. "Sufferthorn. It will drain the life and strength right out of anything it cuts."

"Thanks," I said, taking it and sheathing it.

"You seem troubled, Sister."

"I suppose," I said. "Vicente, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Sister," he said.

"After I'd killed Baenlin…there was a…a moment," I said. "I realized that…that I'd never once thought of him as a person with friends and family. The whole time he'd only been a target, prey. It was like hunting an animal."

"Lily," said Vicente gently. "People and animals are not so different. We serve Sithis' will, and the will of the Night Mother. Besides…once a contract is put out on a man's head, he isn't a person with friends and family anymore. He becomes a walking corpse. If you do not end him, someone else will. And even if they don't, he won't live forever. No one does."

"Says the immortal," I said in an attempt at joking.

Vicente chuckled. "Even I have an expiration date. No one is truly immortal. Vampires are not so hard to kill."

Somehow, I did feel a little better. "Thank you, Vicente. I do think I'll wait a bit before taking my next contract. I'd like to think on that."

"I will see you when you return, Sister," he said, opening his book back up and flipping through to find his place.

I left the Sanctuary without speaking to anyone. Suddenly the city of Cheydinhal seemed very cramped, so full of people going about their lives, talking to friends, to family, so people who would miss them if they'd dropped dead. I couldn't stay, this was making it worse. I left the city through the gates to take a walk in the forest to clear my head.

I'd never explored east of the city before and started to make my way around the wall, tracing the stones with my fingers absently as I walked. What was I doing? I'd been going around doing what a group of murderers told me to without question. Did that make me a fool, or just as bad as them? Sithis sake, I laughed at a story involving the murder of a child, barely out of toddlerhood. I felt physically ill. What if that had been my daughter? Granted I didn't have any children, but I could imagine the pain her poor mother went through.

It started raining lightly, but I took no notice. I suddenly felt like I had made the wrong decision joining the Brotherhood. I wasn't cut out for this. I wasn't a killer. I could kill bad people. Arnora was bad, I guess. And nobody was going to miss a rapist murderer, or a pirate captain. But what had the old elf done? I guess I could leave, but with all the secrets, I kinda felt that the Dark Brotherhood was an in for life thing. Once you left, your life would more than likely be 'mysteriously' cut short.

Besides, aside from what they did and enjoyed, I _liked_ my family. I liked these people. Telaendril and Antoinetta were quickly becoming like sisters to me, and Teinaava and Gogron were like older brothers. Ocheeva was so motherly, and Vicente would become my father figure if I wasn't careful. I could do without M'raaj-Dar, but there was one in every family.

I spotted a ruined fort in the distance with a path leading to it. I suppose I was up for some exploring. It would take my mind of this. Often abandoned forts like this had an undead guardian or two outside, so I decided to scope around before going in. I stepped off the path and started climbing the hill to go around the back.

The rain had made the earth beneath my feet muddy and I slid while trying to climb. Puddles had formed in dips in the land. I was nearly at the top of the hill when a rock, loosened by the rain and mud, slipped from under my foot. I cried out as I slipped and fell, starting to tumble down the hill. Luckily, I didn't have far to go before a natural flattening of the land stopped me. Unluckily, a huge puddle had formed there.

Soaking wet and hating everything, I grabbed for the closest thing I could to pull myself up, which happened to be the edge of an interesting hollow nearly as tall as the tree itself was. I muttered curses to myself as I stood up, wiping mud off my beautiful armor. I'd have to go home and clean this. I looked down to wipe myself clean, and noticed something at the base of the hollow in the tree. Was that…a trapdoor?

I knelt down to examine it closer. Yes, definitely a trapdoor. It was very well hidden, you probably wouldn't find it unless you knew it was there. I was wet and uncomfortable and it was still raining, and my curiosity got the better of me. Wherever it led, hopefully it would have somewhere I could dry off and wait out the rain.

I opened the trapdoor and looked down. I couldn't see much, but I did see the glow and feel the warmth of fire. Good enough for me, I started down the rope ladder. I was still near the top when I heard the _shink_ of a weapon being unsheathed. Fuck.

I looked down to see what was intent on attacking only to lock eyes with none other than Lucien Lachance himself. Confused, I looked around the room, saw a bed, a table, a bath, shelves, banners with the black hand of the Brotherhood, and just in general, _stuff_. I realized that I had just accidentally stumbled upon Lachance's living space.

"Uhm," I said, my throat dry. "Before you kill me, my Speaker, I would like to formally apologize for intruding and assure you I had no idea this was your place…"

He watched me for a moment, frozen on the rope ladder, then sighed and sheathed his dagger. He pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're wet?" he asked.

"Ex-excuse me?" I asked, blushing hard. Then I realized he probably meant the more innocent, less perverted one. "Uhm. Uh. Bathes and rain, I…I guess."

"Come down here, Lily," said Lucien, turning his back on me and going back to a wardrobe. My mind was blank, so it didn't even occur to me to disobey. I stood at the bottom of the ladder, dripping and making a small puddle around me on the stone. Lachance grabbed a towel out of the wardrobe and came back over to me. He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me over to the fire, slapping the towel into my hands and walking away. It wasn't exactly gentle, but I hadn't expected him to be.

"Thank you, my Speaker," I mumbled, sitting down in front of the fire and wrapping the towel around my shoulders. "I swear I didn't know you lived here. I slipped in the rain and ended up next to the tree, I didn't know, I was just looking for some temporary shelter. It's very well hidden! It was a freak accident…"

"I didn't accuse you of anything else, Slayer," said Lucien.

"Slayer?" I asked. "But I just got that promotion not two hours ago. How do you…?"

"I visited the Sanctuary while you were returning from staging Baenlin's accident," he explained. "Vicente told me."

"Oh," I said, feeling foolish. I blushed. This was so uncomfortable, sitting in my superior's living room uninvited.

"He's also told me that you're an exemplary assassin and the like of which the Brotherhood hasn't seen since Bellamont joined us nearly three decades ago," he continued.

"Oh?" I said, confused. "Come on, my Speaker…I'm not that great…I've only taken two contracts…"

"And you preformed them both to the letter," he purred. "You'll be a fine asset to the Dark Brotherhood, a fine asset indeed. Though, a bit clumsy, it seems." He smirked, looking at my wet form.

"You try walking up that hill in this weather," I retorted.

"I have. I live here," he said. "Why were _you_ climbing the hill in this weather, Lily?"

I didn't quite know why, but every time he said my name a shiver went down my spine. When I didn't answer right away, he continued. "Could it be that you, our crown initiate, are having second thoughts? Could it be that our Sister has a soft heart pumping the cold blood of a killer through her veins?"

"H-how did you…?" I asked, stunned.

"I am a Speaker," he replied. "I know many things."

"Well you certainly do have speaking down," I muttered, averting my eyes and looking down, embarrassed. Lucien chuckled.

"Am I wrong, Sister?"

"No," I muttered. "This one was different, Baenlin wasn't bad."

Lachance kneeled down next to me and grabbed my chin roughly, forcing my head up to look him right in his cold grey eyes. "We are the Dark Brotherhood. We are murderers. We do not kill only 'bad' people; we kill who we are paid to. It is a business, like any other. Just think – he must have done something. If he hadn't, we wouldn't have been called on to end his miserable life. Use that calculating little head of yours, Slayer. If you wanted the thrill of the kill coupled with your ridiculous _noble_ notion of only killing 'bad' people, you should have joined the Morag Tong. You're in too deep now, Sister. You know the Sanctuary, you know _my_ Sanctuary. There is a traitor somewhere in the Brotherhood, did you know that? I won't have two. Back out of the Brotherhood now, and I will personally end your life myself. Don't think I won't be able to find you, no matter where you run."

"By Sithis, just have sex with me already."

Lachance's eyes widened a fraction in surprise and he actually let go of my chin. I felt my face turn deep red.

"A thought," I said weakly. "That was supposed to be a thought. I meant to say I understand… You can go ahead and kill me now. If I don't die of the shame first."

Lachance was silent for a moment before laughing, and laughing hard. He stood up. "I like you, Lily," he said. "You're straightforward. Be careful. I will make good on my threat, and that goes for everybody, no matter how much I like them."

"Yes, sir," I whimpered, still absolutely mortified.

"And as for that delightful offer," he said with a smirk, "perhaps next time. You can often catch me here in the evenings."

"Wha—seriously?" I blushed even harder.

Lucien chuckled. "Return to the Sanctuary now. Before Ocheeva sends someone to look for you."

"Yes, sir," I said, standing up and handing him the towel he lent me.

"This is my home," said Lucien. "There's no need for formalities while you are here, within reason."

"Yes, my Spe—err, Lucien?" I said.

He nodded. "On your way then. We will meet again."

I nodded and scrambled up the rope ladder back out into the rain. At that time, my mental image of him changed. It felt more familiar. He stopped being Lachance in my head, and started being Lucien.


	6. Scheduled for Execution

It was a few days before I got over my crisis and returned to the Sanctuary. Vicente was kind enough to not say anything about my departure, instead going right to business.

"Back for more?" he asked as I approached. "It just so happens I have another contract available, one that requires an expert in infiltration."

"Let me hear it," I said, glad for the distraction, though not overly sure it would help.

"As always, you fail to disappoint me," he said. "Your target is a Dark Elf named Valen Dreth. He thinks he's safe in prison. He is tragically mistaken. A prisoner recently escaped from the prison, using a set of secret tunnels connecting to the Imperial City's sewer system. It's a perfect way inside. Just outside of the Imperial Prison is a grating that leads to the sewers. It has recently been tightly locked, but I will provide a key. It should be easy enough to locate Dreth in his small cell. Besides, I think you know the way, hmmm?" Vicente laughed. "Valen Dreth has been imprisoned for many years. His tongue is sharp, but his body is limp and frail. He will prove an easy, pleasurable kill. You will receive a bonus if you fulfill the contract without killing any of the prison guards. Now go, and may the Night Mother go with you."

Valen Dreth. The very name made my blood boil. I remembered him well, always taunting me as I languished in the Imperial City prison for a crime skewed against me. Always telling me I was going to be executed or making sexual comments. I would relish this one.

"Did you save this one just for me?" I asked.

"I thought is a good welcome back present for when you returned to our fold where you belong," he replied with a fanged grin.

"I'll make the Dunmer pig bleed," I said.

"That's what I like to hear," said Vicente. "Remember not to kill any guards."

"Got it," I said, waving goodbye over my shoulder as I turned and left.

* * *

I don't quite know how I managed to get back through the sewers. When I went through the first time, I'd been running on adrenaline and fear, and to be honest I don't remember most of it. But by some Sithis-given miracle I made it back through. The hard part didn't come until I made it into the prison bowels itself. I crept forward, only to stop almost instantly and hold my breath as I heard two guards talking.

"Course I'm proud to do my duty! But it's a waste of time. What are we guarding? Cold stone and shadow, that's it."

"I'm agreeing with you, believe me. The assassins got what they wanted, the emperor is dead! They got no reason to come back."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. But will the captain listen? Noooo, we must have a presence! The prison must remain secure!" This one's sarcasm was almost palpable.

"Yeah, what a laugh, huh? Just who are we keeping secure? Dreth? Since that other one got away, he's the only one rotting down here."

"Yeah, well, I guess you can't blame Captain Montrose too much. This is his big career move, after all. Gotta impress that lot upstairs."

"Yeah, true enough. Ah, well, I best be getting back to my watch – hey, don't forget! We're meeting for drinks later at the Bloated Float."

"Oh, I'll be there. How could I miss a chance to see you cower before that big Orc bouncer?" The guard laughed at his friend's expense.

"Tch. I ain't afraid of no one. Courage is my middle name. I…ah, nevermind."

I shrank back into the shadows as one of the guards walked past me. I followed him, waiting until his back was turned before slipping past. It was embarrassing really. It was so easy to slip past these guards it was almost laughable. I had no doubt that they'd do their job if they saw me, but as long as I kept to the shadows and waited for their half-hearted only-here-for-the-paycheck patrol to go by, I had nothing to fear. Soon enough, I made my way back to my old familiar cell. I almost stepped into sight when I heard a guard speaking, along with that loathsome voice I had come to despise in my weeks here.

"I have to admit, I'm gonna miss you, Dreth. Late night beatings, your pitiful cries for help…"

"Filthy cur! I told you I was going to get out of here. My time's almost up, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Yeah, well, what's it been? Seven, eight years? We've had a good long run, you and me. I always knew it would end someday."

"Eleven! Eleven years in this rat-infested hole! But I'm getting out! And you'll still be stuck in here!" Dreth laughed maniacally. By Sithis, I hated his voice.

"Oh yeah?" laughed the guard. "Where will you go, huh? What will you do? You can't survive out there, Dreth, you're an animal. You belong in that cage."

"I'll remember that when I'm lying on the beaches of Summerset Isle with your wife, you Imperial pig!"

"Right! And you'll be rich too! Oh, and you'll become a king! And you know what I think, Dreth? I think you'll be back. You lot always come back."

"You'll see, you Imperial dog! When I get out of here, all of Tamriel will know my name! Valen Dreth! _Valen Dreth_!"

"Alright, alright! I'm tempted to let you out right now if you'd just shut up!" Preach it, guard.

I heard his footsteps retreating back upstairs. I stood up straight and strolled into my old cell like I owned the place, walking up and lounging against the bars. "Oh, Dreth!" I crooned.

Dreth looked up and saw me, his eyes widening in surprise and a spark of hope appearing. "Wait, I know you... You…you're the one! That day the emperor was killed! They went through your cell! You lucky bitch! But...you came back?"

"Just for you, Dreth," I said sweetly. "I'm here to free you."

Dreth stood up, grabbing onto the bars of his cell. "Come on, you've got to help me! Let old Valen out of this cell! You've got your freedom, now give me mine! What do you say, huh? Come on, friend!"

I smiled sweetly. "The Night Mother says goodbye."

His eyes widened. "The Night Mo...No! No! Guards! Guards! Help me! Somebody help! Assassin!"

As predicted, the guards ignored his cries. Why bother listening to the ravings of a prisoner? I pulled out my bow and nocked an arrow. Dreth backed away, but that didn't skew my aim. His death gurgle as my arrow pierced his throat was tremendously satisfying. The thrill of the kill filled my veins and I just stood there a moment and _relished_ it. I was a killer. This was what I lived for, this feeling, this satisfaction. Why had I ever turned my back on it?

I went back out the way I came, the guards just as easy if not easier to slip by. Not a single guard knew I was there, let alone died, and I returned to Vicente with a smile on my face.

"So, you infiltrated the Imperial Prison, eliminated Valen Dreth, and killed not one guard. Most excellent!" he greeted me.

"I'm sorry I ever left," I said with a grin. "Thank you for this. I needed a kill like this to snap my focus back."

"Which is precisely why I saved it for you," he replied. "Here. The Scales of Pitiless Justice."

Vicente handed me the set of scales and explained what they did. They seemed to be only of situational use, so I decided they would adorn my mantle when I returned home. Pity, all the other bonuses were so useful. I didn't complain though. My bloodlust was back and I didn't have to back out and get myself killed for doing so. That was reward enough.


	7. The Assassinated Man

"Well," I said eagerly as I slipped the scales away into my pack. "Don't let this momentum die out on me. Do you have another one?"

"I do," said Vicente. "But, uhm, it doesn't require a killing."

"Come again?" I said, confused.

"I have a special contract that needs fulfillment," he replied. "In truth, I don't wish to offer it to any other family member. I've come to rely on your abilities. We're usually called upon to take a life, but not this time. This contract requires us to stage the assassination of a marked man."

I was quite flattered that he'd come to rely on me, but also so, so confused. "Stage an assassination?"

Vicente nodded. "You must go to the city of Chorrol and break into the house of Francois Motierre. Inside you will find Motierre waiting for you. Do not kill him! You see, Francois Motierre is a marked man. He owes a considerable sum to the wrong kind of people. So, they have sent an enforcer to kill him. This is an unusual contract, Motierre had to make a special arrangement with us before it was approved. I trust in your professionalism."

I sighed, a touch disappointed. "What was the arrangement?" I asked, curious at what could possibly have been offered that we considered as valuable as his life.

"The Dark Brotherhood is not in the business of staging deaths, no matter how much gold is offered," said Vicente needlessly. "Sithis demands blood, and blood must be paid. In order to accept the contract, we demanded a life. Motierre offered his mother, and we accepted. Lucien has already taken care of that...detail."

"Oh." I didn't know why I felt so disappointed that Lucien and I had worked together on the same contract and we wouldn't cross paths on the job.

Vicente proceeded to give me the Langourwine Blade and explain the poison coating it. How it would make him appear dead until an antidote was administered, which he also supplied. It all seemed very fake and cheesy to me. And I was still sore over missing Lucien – we could have killed the mother together, though I knew how unrealistic that notion was. He didn't need my help. My Brothers and Sisters didn't have much anything to tell me that I didn't already know; slash him in the enforcer's presence, make sure to keep my wits about me as he was unlikely to appreciate my act, how Gogron didn't envy this white-washed job. Antoinetta did tell me that the Undercroft was cursed, which was pretty useful. At least now I wouldn't be caught by surprise.

I dropped the Scales of Pitiless Justice back at my house, setting them up nice and pretty on my mantle, before heading out to my trek on foot to Chorrol. I didn't much like going to Chorrol; it was a very long walk, but I supposed it was better than going to Anvil.

* * *

It was well after nightfall when I arrived in Chorrol. I hoped this Motierre guy was still even awake, or else I'd have to pull a Lucien and wake him up in his own home, which would just be awkward for all involved. I found his house thanks to Vicente's instructions, and picked the lock on the door. I didn't know if it was a relief or even creepier that he was waiting up for me.

"Oh!" Motierre said, clearly startled by my entrance. "Well...uhm, hello. You must be the one Lucien Lachance told me about. I've been expecting you. We haven't got much time, I'm afraid. I borrowed quite a bit of gold from some underworld types. I...I missed a payment. Now they don't even want the money. They say I insulted them! They've sent an enforcer to kill me! His name is Hides-His-Heart, and he's on his way here now! That's why I hired you! So you can fake my death!"

"By Sithis, spit it out!" I said. He was annoying me while I was already annoyed. I wished I could kill him for real.

"Oh! Sorry! Please, I'm sorry!" he groveled. What a worm. "Well, when Hides-His-Heart gets here, I'll put on a little act. You'll cut me with your poison knife, and that vile enforcer will think I'm dead. You must then flee from Chorrol, and Hides-His-Heart must not be killed! That way he can go back and tell his employers I'm dead. If you wait a day my 'body' will be put on display in the Chorrol Chapel Undercroft. You can come to me then and administer the antidote. Got all that? Good! Hides-His-Heart will be here any moment. Get ready! Oh, I do hope this works..."

I drew the Langourwine Blade just as a thundering knock sounded at the door. "Motierre! I am here to exact payment, in blood!" An Argonian strolled into the house like he owned it, saw me, and did a double take. "You will…eh? Who's this?"

"Oh no!" cried Motierre dramatically, tilting his head back and throwing his arm over his eyes. "What am I to do! An underworld enforcer and a Dark Brotherhood assassin, both here to kill poor Francois!"

By Sithis, he was the most awful actor I had ever seen in my life. You would have to be completely daft to believe this drama.

"The Dark Brotherhood?" questioned the clearly daft Hides-His-Heart. His name should have been Not-Too-Bright. "Oh, you have been a naughty boy, Motierre, haven't you? Stand aside, assassin! Motierre is mine! My employers demand it!"

Motierre gasped dramatically. "What's this? Oh, Dark Brotherhood assassin, please don't cut me with that wicked blade! It looks like this is the end of poor Francois!"

Hides-His-Heart opened his mouth and started to say something about me defending myself, but I was so annoyed and now getting secondhand embarrassment from this farce he was putting on. "Sithis sake, _shut up_!" I shouted, driving the Langourwine Blade into Motierre's kidney. He slumped and fell to the floor, seemingly dead.

Hides-His-Heart let out a yell of rage and swung his claymore at me. I leapt backwards, the dinky little now-useless blade the only weapon I had. In any case, I wasn't allowed to kill him. I tried to edge around him. He swung the claymore at me again. I tried to step out of its range, but my back hit the wall and the tip sliced through my Shrouded Armor, cutting my sternum. I cried out at the contact. It was a nasty wound, though not fatal. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten my throat.

Aiming to fix that, Hides-His-Heart stepped forward to close the distance on me and raised the claymore. He came a bit too close though, and I did the first thing any girl with her back to the wall and a big aggressive man in the way thinks to do – rammed my knee straight into his crotch.

Hides-His-Heart dropped. I leapt over him and fled to the door. "Bye!" I said in a singsong voice before running for my life with my hand pressed to my chest to stem the bleeding.

I hid in the stables at Odiil farm (who owed me for taking care of a goblin problem some time ago) until morning. Being surrounded by nothing but hay, I didn't really have anything to patch the wound with, so I just sat there and held pressure until the bleeding stopped. It sure stung though. After the sun had been up for about an hour, I decided Hides-His-Heart must be long gone and returned to Chorrol. It didn't take long before I heard a rumor that Motierre had been assassinated and interred. They certainly worked fast around here.

It was easy enough to get into the Undercroft. Easier still to find Motierre's body. I opened his mouth and poured the antidote down his throat. He came to almost instantly and sat up.

"Ohhh... I'm a bit stiff, but quite fine otherwise," he said, stretching. "Ah yes, the Undercroft. My family members are buried here, you know. Which...uhm...leads me to something I may have failed to mention before. My ancestors will see my 'revival' as a desecration of their tomb. This Undercroft is...well...quite cursed. Any desecration will cause my ancestors to rise from their graves and defend their resting place. I can hear them coming as we speak! You must protect me... escort me to the Grey Mare where I can buy passage out of Chorrol!" He looked past me and gasped. "Here they come! Oh my, Aunt Margaret! You are looking the worse for wear..."

Thanks. I cursed and turned around. I _hated_ zombies. Not only were they downright terrifying looking when they caught you by surprise, they smelled awful. My armor already needed repairs, I didn't want to have to wash zombie stench out of it too. I drew my bow quickly and shot "Aunt Margaret" in the face.

"C'mon!" I grabbed Motierre's wrist and pulled him to the entrance as quick as I could, shooting two more zombies and fleeing. Sithis fucking damn it, I hate zombies.

I dragged Motierre to the Grey Mare. When it was in sight, he slipped his wrist from my grasp. "Ah, the Grey Mare!" he said. "From here I will be able to arrange for transportation out of Cyrodiil! You have served me well, assassin. Francois is forever in your debt! Farewell!" He waved and strode away towards the inn. Was it really necessary for him to refer to himself in the third person? It was very annoying.

I returned to the Sanctuary, eager to turn this contract in and be done with it. I went through it and found Vicente, reading in his room as usual. He looked up as I walked in, and actually closed and set aside his book. Uh-oh, this must be important.

"Ah, so Motierre has escaped? Well done! As payment, I am pleased to award you this amulet, Cruelty's Heart, as well as another advancement in rank. I hereby bestow upon you the title of Eliminator." He handed me a gorgeous amulet, which I slipped around my neck without hesitation. "Your blood is cold, your heart hard. You exemplify everything the Dark Brotherhood stands for."

I smiled, glowing under his praise. "I present to you now this key," he continued. "It unlocks the well behind the abandoned house above. Use it to gain quick, hidden access to this Sanctuary."

"Thank you," I said, taking the key eagerly. I was getting tired of going through the musty, derelict house every time. "What's next?"

Vicente laughed. "Well now, you are an ambitious one, aren't you? I'm afraid I have no more contracts for you. Our time working together has come to an end. Instead you must report to Ocheeva. She will be providing your contracts from now on."

"Wh-what?" I cried, feeling like I'd just been punched in the gut. I loved working with Vicente. He was pretty much the cuddliest vampire I'd ever met, and I really looked up to him. Vicente saw my distress and put his hand on my shoulder.

"However, this need not be where we part ways, Lily," he said. "I've grown quite fond of you, and I intend to make good on an offer I made some time ago. As a vampire, I may pass my gift on to others as I see fit."

I looked up at him. Was he really offering…?

"You have served me well, and I choose now to extend that gift to you. Shall I use my dark powers and turn you into a vampire?"

"U-uh," I stammered. "Uhm. Uh. Uhhh."

"I understand your trepidation," Vicente said, amused. "It is not every day one is offered the chance to join the ranks of the undead, hm? The offer remains open if you decide to take it." He squeezed my shoulder and let go.

"Just let me think about it," I said. "A-and tell Ocheeva for me, please, that I will be by in the morning to accept whatever contract she has for me. I have my armor to repair and my wounds to tend."

"Of course," he said. "I could smell the blood on you from the moment you walked in. You're alright?"

I nodded. "Lucky shot from the enforcer. It's not fatal."

"Off you go, then," said Vicente, shooing me. "Go take care of it, and we will see you in the morning."

"In the morning," I confirmed, waving and leaving his room, taking the well exit for the first time and feeling oh so powerful as I did it.

Before heading back to do those things I had said I was going to do, I wanted to swing by Lucien's fort and see if he was in. I left Cheydinhal and climbed the hill by the fort to the trapdoor. I opened it and called down it, "It's Lily!" to prevent a weapon being drawn on me again.

I climbed down the rope ladder and saw him getting off his bed. "Hey look, you saw me and I wasn't wet," I said, trying to make a joke.

Lucien reached me as I dropped off the ladder. "Well, well, if it isn't my newest Eliminator," he purred. "I hear you've graduated from Vicente's tutelage. Most impressive. Most do not ascend through the ranks so quickly."

"Just luck, I guess," I said with a shrug. "I'm not doing anything special. Just following orders."

"Ah, but that is what makes you so impressive," he said. "It is very rare for one to be so disciplined to follow orders to the letter no matter what, and have the raw skill to carry the orders out without a hitch."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm _completely_ hitch free yet," I said. "I wish I was still under Vicente's teachings. I don't quite feel like I was ready to leave him yet. And also I hear that _you_ worked on this contract with me and I didn't even get to see you." I added a pout for added effect.

Lucien sighed. "It was most convenient to kill the old woman right away. You hadn't even gotten the contract yet."

"Yeah, I know, but it would've been great to go with you or something! And also the Black Door has hardly any black on it at all!" I said, folding my arms and continuing to pout. I didn't even know what I was doing, really, just trying to see if I could get an unnecessary apology out of our great Speaker.

No such luck. Lucien ignored me entirely and looked down at my chest. "You're injured."

I placed one hand over the wound, wincing for a fraction of a second. "Not badly."

"What happened? Don't tell me you slipped on your way in here again."

"The enforcer did it with a claymore, and it's not bad!" I protested, blushing slightly and putting my other hand over the wound.

"Let me see it," he said in exasperation.

"No," I protested. "I can take care of my own wounds. I'm not that clumsy."

Lucien rolled his eyes, and then before I could react, grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them to the wall above my head. Oh no. Oh my. Well. So much for not being wet.

Lucien tsked as he looked at the wound. I guess it did look pretty bad, even though it wasn't. He looked back up into my eyes. By Sithis, he was so close. "I would still say you're pretty clumsy."

I'm not quite sure what made me do it, why I thought it was a good idea, or a smart idea, or why now of all times. His face was right there, his lips curled in the stupid sexy smirk. I leaned forward and kissed him.

Lucien hesitated for an instant, perhaps just as confused as I was as to the why. He started kissing me back roughly, stepping closer and forcing me against the wall more. Funny, I didn't mark him as someone who liked to kiss. He was good at it, and I was now thoroughly aroused.

When he finally broke the kiss, he laughed softly and said in that stupid sexy low purr, "_That_ was a very dangerous thing you just did."

"Worth it," I smirked. "You know you're not the first guy to pin me against a wall today. I much prefer this one."

"Is that right?" he asked. "Who's to say that I won't give you a pretty wound like the first one?"

"Who's to say that I don't want it?" I purred right back. I hooked my leg around his and grinded once slightly against his body.

Before I quite knew what had happened, my armor was on the floor, his robes next to them, and I was on his bed with Lucien above me. He kissed me roughly and fondled my body, eliciting moans and squirms from me, getting me more than ready for him. I finally moaned out, "By Sithis, _take_ me already!"

Lucien took his place between my spread thighs and pushed inside me. His low moan mixed with my cry of pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to move.

That first time Lucien and I had sex was fast and messy and to be honest I don't remember most of it. I remember rolling over after a bit, and the whole rest of the time we fought for the right to top. I remember his moan when I ended up on top at one point and promptly went down to his hips, getting him in me as deep as he could. I remember my wound reopening and both of us ending up with blood smeared down us. I remember digging my nails in and leaving scratches on his back at the peak of my orgasm. I remember him getting me back by biting my shoulder hard enough to leave marks at the peak of his. I remember him pulling out and rolling over next to me. I remember him not telling me to leave. I remember waking up the next morning in Lucien's bed and realizing that I had to go meet Ocheeva and I hadn't tended to my wound or repaired my armor like I said I would.


	8. The Lonely Wanderer

"Sorry! Sorry!" I apologized as I ran into the Sanctuary, stopping and doubling over as I caught my breath in front of Ocheeva. My wound was very hastily bandaged under the shoddy, rushed stitching that was holding the tear in my armor shut. "Lost track of time. Contract. Please."

Ocheeva laughed. "It's quite alright," she said. "In the Imperial City there lives a High Elf who must be removed from existence. Finding this person may prove...challenging."

"I'm up for a challenge," I said.

"Yes, Vicente has told me of your ambition," she said. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Your target is a High Elf named Faelian. He lives somewhere in the Imperial City, and fancies long walks. Unfortunately, that's all we know. We don't know which district he calls home, which establishments he frequents, or anything about his schedule. This contract will require a bit of detective work. I suggest you to speak to your fellow Brothers and Sisters and see if they can offer any advice. If possible, do away with Faelian someplace out of the way. Definitely indoors, with no other people around. A secure location, with no witnesses. This will make it look like a simple murder. Phillida will be none the wiser, and you'll receive a nice bonus."

"Who's Phillida?"

"An Imperial guard captain with a vendetta against us. He's made it his personal goal to wipe us out."

"Easy," I said. "Consider him dead. The Altmer. I'm certain somebody has plans for Phillida already."

"Excellent," grinned Ocheeva. "I will leave you to it then."

I went around to my Brothers and Sisters. As per usual, none of them were fabulously helpful. Antoinetta told me to learn who he was, but that was unappealing. If I could get close enough to talk to him, I may as well knife him there. I went to see Vicente last. This felt wrong, going to him for advice instead of details.

"Hi, Vicente," I greeted. "I was wondering if you had any advice for my contract."

Vicente thought for a moment. "The Elves of the Imperial City are a fairly close-knit community. One of them will have at least heard of Faelian. You should ask around."

"I'll do that then," I said. "One other thing. I've put some thought into your offer, and I want you to do it. I want you to make me a vampire."

Vicente smiled. "I'm glad you've decided to take me up on my offer. It will take only but a moment. Are you ready now?"

I hesitated only a second before saying, "Yes."

Vicente stood up. He walked over to me and I felt the smallest flicker of fear. He took my chin and tilted my head up, using his other hand to brush my hair back over my shoulder. He lowered his head and sank his fangs into my neck.

I let out a small noise of pain and my hands instinctually went up to his chest like I was going to push him off, but I didn't. I felt the rush of blood leaving my body and felt my knees weaken, but Vicente gripped my arm to prevent me from falling. After what felt like an eternity, though it was only half a minute, Vicente pulled back and let go of my arm. I swayed slightly without the support but righted myself.

"It's done," said Vicente warmly. "I would recommend you eat something before you go, and good luck on the contract." He grinned. His fangs were stained with my blood.

"R-right," I said, a little shell-shocked. "Th-thanks, I'll…I'll do that, and…and thanks for the advice, I'll do that too."

"I'll see you soon, Lily," he said. He sat back down in his chair and returned to his book.

I left his room and turned the corner, lifting my hand and pressing it to my neck. He had bitten into my jugular, so I figured there would be bleeding to stem. To my great surprise, there wasn't.

* * *

It took longer than expected to reach the Imperial City. I felt weak and shaky and I felt like I was going to black out several times on the way there. I had done as Vicente advised and tried to build my strength back up with a meal, but it didn't feel like it had helped. How many times did I stop and collapse on the shore of the Niben, drinking from my hands in a futile effort to feel less faint? I don't know. It was a lot though. A guard passing me by on his patrol helped me at one point, saying I looked deathly pale and should probably get some rest. I knew by that point I had a fever.

Heeding the guard's advice, I made my way to the Waterfront to the small shack I owned and barely had time to kick the door shut before I collapsed on the bed and finally blacked out. Faelian would still be there in the morning.

I dreamed of a figure of a person, fast asleep in their bed. A shadowy, gaunt female figure silently entered the room. Approaching the bed, the woman leaned down and sank her fangs into the sleeping person's neck. After a few moments, she rose, blood dripping down her chin. Color flooded back into her face, and her gaunt features filled out. I recognized her face. It was me. I woke up with a gasp and sat bolt upright. I took several deep breathes, pressing on my eye with the heel of my palm. That was freaky. That would be me. Suddenly alarmed, I ran my tongue over my teeth, checking for fangs. Nothing. Yet, at least.

I checked the time outside and saw that it was nearly midday. Cursing, I rolled out of bed and proceeded into the city. I asked the first Altmer I found about Faelian, and with little prompting she directed me to the Tiber Septim Hotel. Proceeding there without wasting any time, I passed by a bored and annoyed looking Altmer woman and went up to the counter.

"Welcome, friend, to the Tiber Septim Hotel. I am Augusta Calidia, your hostess," said the woman.

"Hi," I said. "I'm looking for an Altmer named Faelian. I was told he was staying here? Do you know him?"

"Faelian?" repeated Augusta. "Oh, I know him all right! A waste of life, that one. He lives here you know, with his sweetheart, Atraena. What that poor girl sees in him I'll never know. Atraena pays for their room, their food, everything. She's quite wealthy, I believe. Faelian used to have money...used to be quite a gentleman, too. But that was before he took a fancy to the...you know. The skooma. Now Faelian's hardly ever here. He's off using skooma, or wandering the city looking for some, I imagine. He comes back every night to be with Atraena, but only for a few hours. I swear, that High Elf is going to wind up dead if he keeps living like this."

Interesting, very interesting indeed. And more accurate than she knew. "What of Atraena?" I asked. "Where is she?"

"Right over there," replied Augusta, gesturing to the annoyed Altmer girl I had passed. "By the way, are you okay, dear? You look very pale."

"I'm fine," I replied. "Thank you." I left the counter and went over to the girl. "Excuse me, are you Atraena?" I asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked, seeming distracted.

"I had some questions about Faelian," I said.

Atraena fired up at once. "I just don't know what to do about Faelian! All he thinks about, all he cares about, is skooma! He was a fine young man once. But he's lost everything. His looks, his money...his self-respect. I followed him a few times, to see where he goes. He walks around the city looking for skooma, and then goes to Lorkmir's house for several hours. It's in the Elven Gardens District. I think the house is deserted. That's why he goes there. So he can escape from life and do his skooma! I just hope my sweet Faelian can clean himself up, or that awful skooma will be the death of him!"

"Uhm," I said, a little taken aback by the wealth of information she so readily shared. "Thank you. I'll leave you be."

I went to the Elven Gardens district and found Lorkmir's house with little trouble. An Altmer was sitting alone by the stairs, looking up at me in confusion as I entered the house. His eyes were sunken and bloodshot, and he was shaking. His skin was yellowed and his hair was thinning. All the telltale signs of a skooma addict.

"Are you Faelian?" I asked, shutting the door.

"Faelian?" he asked, sounding completely out of it. "Hey, that's my name! Yeah, I'm Faelian. What d'you want?"

Oh good, he was high. "I want your soul, Faelian."

Faelian looked even more confused, but then looked downright elated. "My...my soul? Whoa. Wow. Yeah, okay...Yeah! That sounds...great! You can have my soul! Can I...Can I have your soul too? Hahahaha. Oh...Wow."

Well that was unexpected. "Shhh," I said, coming over to him. "Hush now. It's time to sleep."

"Sleep?" he asked. "But...Nah. No, I...I'm not tired. Not tired right now. I have lots of...you know...energy. The skooma! I can feel it…in my veins..."

"That's nice, Faelian." And I plunged the Blade of Woe into his throat.

* * *

I felt just as shitty by the time I got back to the Sanctuary. I approached Ocheeva, but the only thing I could say from the fatigue and general sicky feelings was, "Done."

"The High Elf Faelian now swims in the maelstrom of darkness at the feet of our Dread Father, Sithis," she said proudly.

"Colorful," I said dryly.

"And, there were no witnesses to your handiwork. Because of the discretion you exercised, Captain Phillida will not suspect the Dark Brotherhood was involved, and will not meddle in our affairs," said Ocheeva. "I present you with Shadowhunt." She pulled out a bow and handed it to me.

"Oh, wow, thank you so much," I said, taking it and looking it over. It was gorgeous, perfect for an archer like myself.

Ocheeva smiled at my enthusiasm. Then she took a closer look at me and frowned. "Are you alright, Sister?" she asked. "You look unwell."

"Well, I suppose it's gonna become apparent soon enough, no point in keeping it a secret," I said. "Vicente offered to make me a vampire, and I accepted."

"Ah," said Ocheeva. "He's made the offer before, but none of his sirelings are with this Sanctuary any longer. This is his territory, though I don't remember any of them looking as ill. You may want to check with him. I'll have another contract for you when you are ready."

"Thanks, Ocheeva," I said, leaving her and going down the stairs to Vicente's room. I knocked on the open door and announced my presence by saying, "So apparently I look as bad as I feel."

"Normal," said Vicente, looking up at me. "Some take easier to the change than others. Your body will fight it like any other disease, though it will not succeed. A rough few days, then an eternity of power."

"Great," I said wryly. "A few days? How long is this supposed to take? I kinda thought it would be instant."

"It takes seventy-two hours for the disease to complete its work," he answered. "You will have to wait, though it will get worse. I recommend staying away from contracts until the change is complete. On that note, I would also recommend staying away from Lucien for at least that long, for obvious reasons."

"What? Why? What reasons?" I asked, not questioning how he knew I was visiting Lucien.

Vicente looked surprised. "By Sithis, you haven't heard," he said. "Lucien's Silencer was killed."

"His what?"

"Silencer," Vicente repeated. "Each member of the Black Hand selects their own personal assassin, and the two work together far more closely than anyone save the Listener works with the Speaker. Lucien has lost his."

"Oh no," I said. "Did I know him?"

"I doubt it," said Vicente. "He stopped calling this Sanctuary home when Lucien took him under his wing after Lucien became Speaker."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was killed while fulfilling a contract," answered Vicente. "Though the circumstances are suspicious. I'm sure you've heard that family members have been going missing and turning up dead, and that there's a suspected traitor in our midst?"

I nodded. "Don't tell me…?"

Vicente nodded. "Lucien suspects the traitor was the one. He and his Silencer had been working together many years, and known each other far longer. He's quite murderous at the moment. I don't know what arrangement you two have for certain, but I can't guarantee your safety if you bother him tonight."

"Okay," I said. "Thank you for the warning."

Despite said warning, there was absolutely no way I _wasn't _going to go see him now. If he told me to leave, I would, but there was no way I wasn't going to check on him. Despite the pounding in my head and the great desire to go home and sleep until this stupid change happened, I left the city and made my way up the hill to the hollow tree.

I knocked on the trapdoor softly and lifted it up, starting down the ladder. "Lucien?" I called hesitantly.

"Not _now_, Lily." I looked up to see Lucien at his table with an absolute mess of paper in front of him. It appeared to be lists and diagrams and words scrawled all over them with lines crossing across papers to different words and names.

"Sorry," I said. "I'll leave you alone if you want me to, but…I heard what happened and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"As you can see, I am perfectly fine," he said shortly in a voice of forced calm.

Noticing he hadn't explicitly told me to go, I finished descending the ladder and walked over. "What are you doing?" I asked, looking over the grid he was making.

"I'm going over the family members who had died mysterious or disappeared," he said distractedly. "I'm going to figure this out. I'm going to find this traitor. And I'm going to make him pay."

I felt so bad for him. I leaned down and hugged him from behind. He immediately asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's called a hug," I said. "It's when one or both parties wrap their arms around each other as a show of affection, sympathy, or comfort."

"I am not in the mood for your sass right now, Lily."

"Okay, I understand," I said, letting go. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up and make you feel better if I could."

"I am not going to break down and grieve for him, if that's what you were expecting," he said tersely. "I am going to avenge him, and then I will choose a new Silencer, and not think about this anymore. He serves Sithis in the Void now."

I frowned. "I'm sorry about your Silencer," I said. "If there's anything I can do to help you at all, just say it. You can take some of your anger out on me if you wish."

By Sithis, the sex was rough that night.


	9. The Renegade Shadowscale

I was small again. My sister and I were playing hide-and-seek. Where could I hide? Where wouldn't she find me? Right…our parents' barn would be a good place. I ran inside and hid beneath the hay. Before too long though, the sweet smell was replaced by something darker and more sickly. Confused, I went to the back of the barn. I saw the source of the smell – the rotting corpses of my parents. Before I could scream, they reached up and grabbed me, pulling me into their deadly embrace.

I sat bolt upright, covering my mouth and breathing hard as if I'd been running, the details of the nightmare fresh in my mind. My eyes darted around the room in residual panic, fear only rising when I didn't immediately recognize the room. It took a few seconds to figure out that I was in Lucien's room, still naked in his bed. I took a gulp of air, my hand lowering to my chest and pressing on my heart to try to slow its frantic beating.

"My bed is a no trembling zone," muttered Lucien dryly next to me.

"S…sorry," I mumbled. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes," he said, sitting up and rolling off the side of the bed, gathering up his robes.

"Sorry," I mumbled again softly. "Nightmare."

"We create nightmares," said Lucien, looking at me as he pulled his pants back on. "We do not have them."

"I don't usually," I said in an attempt at an excuse.

"You look very unwell," he remarked.

"Y-yeah…Vicente—"

Lucien cut me off with a heavy sigh. "I wish he wouldn't do that," he said. "He offers it to almost everyone who graduates under him, and everyone who accepts becomes quite a bit more useless, especially in the first days."

"Did he offer it to you?" I asked.

"Yes, he did," said Lucien. "As you can see, I did not accept."

"Why not?" I asked, getting out of bed after him and gathering up my own clothes.

"No one should live forever," he said simply, going over to the table with all his plans still laid out. "Now, as much as I enjoy your company, I would ask you to leave. I have a traitor to catch."

"Right," I said. "Thanks for letting me stay. I hope I helped."

"You did," he said, not looking up from his plans. "I expect we'll see each other soon. Farewell."

"Bye…"

I finished putting on my armor and climbed back up the ladder. I stepped out of the tree and squinted in the midmorning light. Had the sun always been so hot? It was almost painful. Even though Vicente had told me not to take another contract, at this point I didn't really know what to do with myself.

I descended down the well entrance to the Sanctuary to go find Ocheeva, but Teinaava passed by me and grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Ah, Sister, may I steal a moment of your time?" he asked. "I have a rather delicate situation I was hoping you could help me with. This is a personal matter, and will have no bearing on your standing in the Dark Brotherhood."

"Okay," I said, turning to him. "Lemme hear it, Teinaava."

Teinaava grinned his toothy grin. "I find your decision most agreeable! Now, the details. Far south of here, on the southern end of Cyrodiil, lies a swamp called Bogwater. Hiding in that swamp you will find an Argonian Shadowscale named Scar-Tail. Kill this renegade, and bring me his heart as proof of the deed."

"Why?" I asked, frowning in confusion. "What's he done? You said it was personal, not a contract."

"When Ocheeva and I trained with the Dark Brotherhood as children, we befriended another initiate, a Shadowscale by the name of Scar-Tail," explained Teinaava. "The three of us were inseparable. When our training was completed, we reluctantly parted ways. But now... Now, the unthinkable has happened! Scar-Tail has fled Black Marsh and refuses to fulfill his duties as royal assassin! This is an act of treason! This treachery must be punished! Just as a member of the Dark Brotherhood cannot kill a fellow family member, a Shadowscale is forbidden from slaying another Shadowscale. That is why you must go to Bogwater and eliminate that treacherous snake! Please kill Scar-Tail, so Ocheeva and I can put this matter behind us."

"Alright," I said. "I'll do this for you. And you wanted his heart?"

"Yes, Sister," said Teinaava eagerly. "I knew I could count on you."

"Consider it already in your hands," I said.

Still, it didn't feel right heading out on a personal errand without Ocheeva's consent. What if she had need of me, and I wasn't there, or in fetching distance? As leader of the Sanctuary, it felt necessary to tell her.

I found her in her room, knocking on the open door to alert her to my presence. "Ocheeva? I just wanted to run something by you."

"What is it, Sister?" asked Ocheeva.

"Teinaava has asked me to kill someone for him," I explained. "A Shadowscale named Scar-Tail?"

Ocheeva's expression turned to one of disgust. "Scar-Tail is a traitor to Argonia, and a blight upon Tamriel! Kill him, as my brother requests, and we will be forever in your debt."

"Okay," I nodded. "I guess I'll be in Bogwater if anyone has need of me."

"Good luck, Lily," said Ocheeva.

* * *

The journey to Bogwater was long and very, very uncomfortable. The sun was hot and uncomfortable, and my skin felt unusually hot the whole time. Quickly dipping into the Niben didn't help, and my armor stayed wet far longer than the heat would suggest. It finally started to become more bearable as the sun started to set, though the pain in my skin didn't disappear until it was gone completely. Funny. I hadn't even noticed that I'd been in pain until it was gone. Around the same time, a strange thirst came over me that no amount of water could slake.

It was near midnight when I found Bogwater. It would have been quicker, but I did have to stop so many times. An Argonian sat at the fire, holding his side. A sharp scent hit my nose, one that I was sure I had never smelled so acutely before, but I instantly identified it as blood. My mouth began to water against my will. I forced the sudden need down.

The Argonian looked up and saw me. A resigned look came over his face. "I guess I've been expecting you, assassin," he said. "Don't try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes. You're Dark Brotherhood through and through. Let me guess, it was Ocheeva, right? No, wait. Teinaava. Yes, he put you up to this, didn't he? Ocheeva was always too busy to even be bothered. Well, you can kill me if you like. I'm afraid I won't make much of a challenge, though. The Argonian Royal Court already sent an Agent to do the job. He failed, of course. His body's around here somewhere. But he got in a pretty good hit. If I don't get some rest I'm probably dead anyway. So maybe I can appeal to your sense of good will, huh? Hahahaha! You let me live, and I'll tell you where I stashed my treasure. Is it a deal?"

I approached the fire. Without even really looking at him, I knew he wasn't long for this world. It was just a sense I got. "Deal," I said. "Where is it?"

Scar-Tail sighed in relief and smiled slightly. "You show unexpected mercy. For that I am thankful. My treasure is hidden in a hollowed-out rock near my campfire. It's yours. Oh yes, I suppose Teinaava wants proof that I'm dead, eh? Let me guess – my heart? I suggest you take the heart of the dead Argonian Agent. His body is around here somewhere. Present the Agent's heart to Teinaava, and he'll be none the wiser."

I turned the rock he pointed out over and took the treasure. I smiled at him. "Thanks," I said sweetly. "Just one more thing." And I slit his throat.

It wasn't until after I had cut out Scar-Tail's heart and was about half a mile away from Bogwater that I realized what an exceptionally bitchy thing that was. That was so unlike me. It just suddenly came over me. Shaking the unsettlement off, I kept making my way back to Cheydinhal.

I was still a good few miles south of Cheydinhal when I felt a stab of pain in my heart. I gripped the nearest tree to try to hold myself upright, doubling over from the sudden crippling pain. I glanced up at the sky to see it had just begun getting light. Another stab went through me and I clawed at my chest until I drew blood, as if trying to carve out my own heart as I did with Scar-Tail. The world violently veered onto its side, and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up on the floor of the forest. I could see the sky above me, so beautiful and blue. I was relaxed, and though the sun was bright, I felt cool, and slightly damp, but I didn't feel the need to question it. Perhaps it had just rained. I tried to sigh in contentment, but the breath stopped and I coughed violently, expelling blood and dirt that had made its way into my lungs. I made to draw another breath now that the obstructions were gone, only to see a shovel being emptied onto my face. The sunlight grew fainter as soil covered my body. I tried to scream, make any sound at all, hey, I'm not dead! My mouth filled with dirt before I could make a sound.

I woke up for real on the floor of the forest. I lay there for a moment, trying to gather myself. Absolutely nothing felt the same. It was like I had been dropped into a whole different universe. I could see so many details, each mar in the bark, each line on the leaves, each blade of grass, each strand of fur on the wildlife. I could hear the heartbeats of the creatures, the rush of their blood. I could smell it. Everything was so heightened. And my heart…I couldn't feel it beating, even when I pressed my hand to my chest. And I was hot. Sithis help me, the sun was so hot!

I could smell water. I half stumbled, half crawled to it and looked in it. I could see in my reflection, my brown eyes had turned red. I hesitantly opened my mouth, only to see fangs very obviously adorning my teeth. I swallowed and sat there, maybe in shock, maybe just needing a moment to find the strength to get up after having just died and all, I don't know.

I can't tell you how long I sat there by the water, because I don't remember. The whole rest of my journey was all sort of a blur. The next thing I remember was returning to Teinaava, who was in the main hall talking with his sister. I hadn't yet found my voice at that point, so I simply took the bloody heart out of my bag, resisted the disturbingly strong urge to sink my teeth into it, and deposited it into Teinaava's hands.

Teinaava looked thrilled. "Ha! Yes! That is an Argonian heart, of that I am sure! You have slain Scar-Tail! Well done! Please, take these boots as payment for your services. They are called the Boots of Bloody Bounding and carry a powerful enchantment. I'm sure you will find them most useful."

I took them and just nodded. There seemed to be a block in my voice. Ocheeva looked delighted as well. "Scar-Tail now lies with the worms of Bogwater, thanks to you. I am forever indebted to you, Sister."

I nodded again and mouthed _no problem_. "Scar-Tail was once as a brother to me and Ocheeva. But his act of treason destroyed any vestige of that relationship. His death was well-deserved!" exclaimed Teinaava, running off to do Sithis knows what with the heart.

Ocheeva looked at me and simply said, "Go see Vicente, Lily. He will be able to tell you what to do next. They've all been a bit disoriented after the change."

I nodded, mouthed _thanks_ and went to Vicente's room. Sithis sake, did he ever do anything but read? I leaned against the doorframe. "Vicente," I said. My voice sounded hoarse and strained, and cracked in the middle.

"Greetings," he said gleefully. "Greetings, fellow stalker of the damned! Enjoy your new gift. And don't forget to speak to Ocheeva. She has a contract for you."

"Wait," I rasped. "What do…?"

"My dear friend, the Dark Gift is now yours," he said. "You are now a vampire! A creature of the night! We are now kin!"

"Damn it, Vicente, be helpful like usual!" I snapped. I won't tell you how much my voice cracked in that sentence, as I would like to retain some dignity.

Vicente thankfully did not seem to take offense to my shortness and instead went over to the chest by his bed. He pulled out a flask and handed it to me. I drank it hungrily. It was blood. I felt better as I drank it, and when I was done I managed to clear my throat and speak normally. I asked Vicente how to be a vampire, and he patiently explained to me everything I needed to know, but I didn't know if I wanted this anymore. Hopefully, like Vicente said about a hundred times, it would get easier with time. Time was all I had now, after all.


	10. Bad Medicine

AN: Ahh, sorry for the delay! My Dungeon Master enlisted and leaves for boot camp in a couple months, so we've been getting one last game in before he leaves and playing D&D every night! Hopefully it won't be as long before the next chapter.

* * *

These fangs felt so foreign in my mouth. I pushed my breakfast away. The taste of mortal food was ashier than I remembered. Sighing is disgust, I stood and went to my bathroom, glancing in the mirror. My face was becoming gaunt and scarred. I frowned and touched my cheek. My vanity twinged.

I did decide though that I felt well enough to take a contract. I was still getting used to the overload of information assaulting my senses, and I didn't feel like myself, but I didn't feel like I couldn't function. There was no reason to keep Ocheeva waiting any longer.

I hissed in pain as I stepped out into the sunlight, jerking the hood of the Shrouded Armor up over my face. I hated this. This was by far my least favorite part. I'd never been afraid of _windows_ before. It was pathetic. I hurried down the street to the well as quick as I could, eager for the cool darkness of the underground halls.

I ignored the ladder and just dropped down the well, rolling out of the shaft of sunlight beaming down through the bars. I stood up and brushed myself off, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. Jeez, Lily, it's just a star burning at trillions of degrees and making a personal vendetta against your sensitive undead flesh, calm down. I pushed my hood back down and went to Ocheeva's room.

"I'm ready," I said. "I think I'm well enough for a contract."

"Very well," said Ocheeva. "Far to the west there lives a fierce warlord and his company of loyal mercenaries. Your target is the warlord."

"Okay," I said. This one might be difficult. Warlords didn't make a habit of getting easily assassinated. "What do you need?"

"Excellent," said Ocheeva. "Now listen closely. Nestled in the mountains to the west lies Fort Sutch. It is the home of the warlord Roderick and his mercenaries. Roderick has recently taken ill. He now lies in eternal slumber, kept alive only by the daily administration of a powerful medicine. You must infiltrate Fort Sutch, find Roderick's medicine, and replace it with a poisoned bottle I will provide. But you must remain undetected! Whomever arranged this contract wants it to look like Roderick died from his illness, so discretion is essential. Attack no one! Be seen by no one! If you are detected, the poisoning will fail, and Roderick must be killed in some other manner. That will, of course, forfeit your bonus."

"Gotcha," I said. "I'll be gone within the hour. …Actually, d'you mind if I wait until nightfall?"

Ocheeva chuckled. "Not at all, dear Sister. Take all the time you need. Roderick isn't getting any healthier."

Stranded down in the Sanctuary until sunset, I wandered around to talk to my family. Telaendril merely said that she loved this kind of contract, while Gogron said the opposite. Antoinetta told me that once she poisoned her aunt, which was pretty amusing. Teinaava told me of a secret entrance that would be unguarded, which was very useful to know and I would definitely take advantage of. As per usual, I swung by Vicente's chamber last, cause I liked him most I guess.

"Hey, Vicente," I greeted.

Without looking up from his book, he said, "These mercenary groups tend to be fanatically loyal to whomever leader they follow. Roderick's people will likely fight to the death. Be cautious."

"Thanks," I said. "Now about the sun. Is it always so painful?"

"It gets worse the longer you go without feeding," he said. "You've only gone a day. I would recommend feeding tonight to avoid being actually injured. Prolonged exposure to the sun now can be fatal."

"Wonderful," I said dryly. "I'll see what I can do. Contract's gotta come first, right? I don't much fancy feeding on someone with a terminal disease."

"It would taint the taste," agreed Vicente.

I waited around in the Sanctuary until the sun set and made my way to Fort Sutch under the cover of night. It took several hours but I made it there before the sun rose and located the back entrance Teinaava had mentioned. I dropped down into water.

I snuck through the flooded tunnels and past one patrolling mercenary. Starting down the hallway, I stopped short and threw myself into a side hallway when I heard people talking.

"I just don't know. Is the medicine sustaining Roderick's life, or just postponing his death? How can he survive for so long with a fever so high?"

"Roderick's fever is in check, unlike your tongue! How can you think such things, after all he has done for us? For you? Have a little faith."

"Faith? Are you telling me we're supposed to rely on the good graces of the Divines to keep Roderick alive? Even he would laugh at such nonsense!"

"Then what would you propose? What more can we do? That medicine is keeping Roderick alive. For now, that's the best we can hope for."

"I know, Neesha. And I meant no disrespect. It's just that... I hate waiting around like this, watching him suffer!"

"As do we all, dear friend. Do not fear. I have been assured that the medicine will restore our Roderick to full health. But it will take some time."

"Then let us trust a bit less to faith, and a bit more to our own strength. I shall guard the medicine cabinet myself. Just in case."

"And I shall continue my vigil at Roderick's side. It's just a matter of time before our leader returns to us. I can feel it in my heart."

Got it, gotta get there before they do. I followed the two at a close distance, slipping by them when I saw an opportunity. The rest of the contract was very uneventful. I got to the cabinet first, replaced the medicine with the poison, leapt over Roderick's balcony bed down to the level below, and got back to the flooded tunnels without being seen.

I opened the trapdoor and was smacked in the face by dawn. Another night had passed, and I had not fed. This time it hurt, it hurt so badly that the previous pain I claimed I'd felt was now proven to be minor discomfort. Smoke rose from my blistering skin as I fell back from the light, splashing loudly back into the flooded tunnel. I grit my teeth and scrambled back up the ladder, slamming the trapdoor shut again. I clung to the ladder for a moment, breathing hard as the pain receded. I lightly lowered myself back down to the water. I was aware that I'd just made a metric fuckton of noise, but even as I waited, no one came to investigate. Maybe Roderick had already died and they were preoccupied, maybe I wasn't as loud as I thought, I didn't care.

The day was so long and so boring that it's a wonder I didn't die right there in that tunnel. So many times I opened the trapdoor to check the time and got burned in return. When it was finally dark enough for me to emerge, I was wet, uncomfortable, and pissed the fuck off. It would take weeks for my armor to dry.

My boots were still squelching a little when I walked back into the Sanctuary. I went back to Ocheeva and simply waited, not trusting myself not to snap at someone.

"Ah, so you infiltrated Fort Sutch, remained undetected, and replaced the medicine with the poison I provided. You are truly a master of shadow!" exclaimed Ocheeva.

"Great," I said flatly.

Thankfully, Ocheeva made no mention of my shortness, probably gauging what happened from my late return. She gave me a truly gorgeous dress she called the Deceiver's Finery and sent me on my way. I needed to get out of this wet armor. I knew exactly who could help me with that…

* * *

I needed blood. What was that? A whole river? It was. It was a whole river of warm, fresh blood, steam rising from the surface. I bent my head to drink from it, only to discover my lips had been sewn shut. A pair of white hands sprung from the surface, grabbing my throat, and pulling me under.

I woke up with a gasp, lying very still. I was no more clothed than I had been last night, though it seemed that sometime during the night I had snuggled against Lucien's side. How embarrassing.

"I miss the time when I woke up before you," grumbled Lucien.

"S-sorry," I mumbled, sitting up and drawing back so we weren't so touchy feely. "The nightmares are…unsettling."

Lucien rolled out of bed and redressed himself. "You don't appear to be adapting very well," he said dryly, looking at me. "In fact, I'd say your body is outright rejecting it."

"What do you propose I do then?" I asked. "I'm _dead_. Vicente killed me. I can't go back."

"Untrue," said Lucien. "I'd suggest talking to Raminus Polus at the Arcane University. He may be able to help."

"O-okay," I said. "I'll…be sure to do that. Thank you. So much."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do today. I must meet with the Listener, get the new contracts, and I have a traitor to catch as well. Please leave me."

"Uhm."

"What."

"It's just been another day without feeding and…the sun…"

Lucien sighed heavily. "Fine. You may stay here until nightfall. But this cannot be a regular habit. I have appearances to keep. One of those appearances should not be that I keep the company of an Eliminator."

"Aww," I teased, "but haven't we bedded together enough to be considered lovers yet?"

Lucien chuckled and avoided my question.


End file.
